


Owen's Redemption

by showstoppingnumbrr



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: Owen sees the error in his ways and faces the real world again





	1. Mistakes

"Join me, Owen" Curt choked out, blood still coming out of his mouth. 

The man now spared a glance over to his ex lover. He was still tied up in the chair, spasming and twitching from the electrical shocks he was issued earlier.

"Join you?" Owen laughed at the prospect. Curt would never want him back, let alone Cynthia. He would be shot on spot if he was ever in her line of view. 

"Please," this time the plea was whimpered, pathetic and small.

Owen looked at the wall, still holding the wrench in his hand. Maybe he didnt have to join Curt;

Maybe Curt could join him?

However, he did have high morals and would never leave Cynthia and that redhead from before. 

Owen then looked back at Curt. When he did, something snapped in his brain.

"I hurt you" 

Curt looked up but he looked relieved, almost happy.

"Please Owen. We can start all over, I just want to be with you again"

He dropped to the floor and went to untie Curt as quick as possible. He felt his face get wet with his tears.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

Curt nodded but limply hugged the other man before closing his eyes.

"I love you" Curt whispered. "I always have"

Owen heard his breathing get a little bit lighter and realized he was asleep. He took him up in his arms.

What the fuck was he going to do now?


	2. Explanation (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen explains to Curt what went wrong

Curt woke up on a very soft bed, smiling softly as he felt the sunlight beaming on his body.

But as he started moving, he groaned in pain. His whole body was in pain, more than he has ever felt.

“Don’t move,” A voice over him said.

He didn’t move to see who it was. He knew he recognized the voice, but couldn’t pinpoint who it was. So he laid back down and let the person care to the stitches that he had accidently broke.

He slowly closed his eyes and fell back asleep. When he re-awoke, it was a little bit brighter and the man was gone. 

He did try and roll over, this time without much difficulty, and looked around the room. He saw a man sitting in a chair by the door. He had a book in his hands but he wasn’t doing much reading; he was staring at the wall and Curt swore he could see tears streaming down his face.

“O-Owen?” Curt stuttered.

Owen was in fact Owen. He looked at Curt and moved over to where he was laying.

“I am sorry for bringing you here,” He said so softly that he could barely hear Owen. “Tatiana was trying to find you, and I almost got caught,”

“Is she okay,” 

“I’m sure she is adequate and safe,” Owen answered, looking directly into Curt’s eyes.

He leaned down to cup his face before leaning away. Curt did not know what happened the night before, to be frank. He must have gotten a concussion or something.

“Why are you here?” He croaked out.

Owen sat onto the bed and sighed. “I had taken you hostage and hurt you. Real bad,”

Curt stared at Owen. Was it really him?

“But you convinced me to stay,” Owen kept explaining. “I could leave right now and disappear if you don’t want me to stay,”

Curt could see Owen’s shame and disappointment on his face. It was so sincere.

And then he remembered the night before Owen died:

“I love you,” Owen whispered. 

His blue eyes practically glistened in the soft sunlight drifting into their shared room. Curt grinned, wider than he ever had before. 

Owen climbed off the bed to rummage through his bag. Curt raised an eyebrow and propped himself on this elbow to look over at Owen.

“Marry me,” 

Curt stared at Owen, then looked down at the ring he was holding. On further inspection, he saw the words engraved on the ring.

“We are forever,” Curt was transported back to the hotel room. “You proposed and said we are forever. What changed?”

Owen’s neutral expression dropped and he sighed. “I don’t know,”

Curt rolled back on his side, looking at the window. He could feel Owen getting off the bed.

“Stay please?” Curt pleaded, reminding Owen of the night before. 

Owen laid down next to him, but made sure to keep his distance. Curt whined and grabbed Owen’s arms. He maneuvered them so they were wrapped securely around his body. 

“I missed you,” 

Owen nodded and let Curt snuggle into his chest. Just like those nights they’d spend in France, Germany, wherever they would travel to.

“I missed you too,”

A comfortable silence settled upon the two men. Owen was very conscious about where was positioned. Obviously Curt was still a little out of it, or he would be dead right now, let alone cuddling next to his ex-lover. 

His mind kept whirling. What would happen after this? Would Curt turn him in? Would he kill him? What about the others? They wouldn’t spare his life, and he knew it. He didn’t mind either, he had been the villain of their own history-

“We should go see Cynthia,” Curt said softly, breaking his spiraling thoughts. 

“I don’t know Curt, what if-”

“Nothing bad will happen,” Curt smiled sympathetically at Owen. “I won’t let them hurt you. And if they don’t want to take you back, we will run away together. We always dreamed of moving to Paris, remember?”

“Of course I remembered. I never stopped remembering,” 

Curt nodded and smiled. "We will see them tomorrow. Let's stay in today,"

I love you was on the tip of his tongue. But that wouldn't be true, Curt didn't love him back. This must've been a trick.

Curt fell back asleep and Owen stayed up, watching his chest rise and fall. Tomorrow was either going to be the day he died, or the day he lived with his mistakes. 

And he didn't know which one was worse.


	3. Explanation (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen goes to meet Tati, Barb, Mama Mega, and Cynthia but it doesn't go as planned (do any of his plans succeed?)

Owen was terrified to say the least. Curt had taken him to his mother’s safe house where they were meeting Cynthia, Tati, Barb, and Mrs. Mega. 

Curt wouldn’t take any of his arguments. Surprisingly, Curt didn’t kill him or kidnap him when he woke up, but was actually making him cereal. 

But as they stood in front of the house, Owen was about to turn back. Curt grabbed his hand and looked at him.

“Remember our plan?”

Owen didn’t trust his voice so he nodded. Curt gave him a comforting smile before knocking on the door. 

Tati opened the door and went to hug Curt before realizing Owen. She stepped back.

“Curt,” She brisky said before going back inside, leaving the door open.

“Tati, we come in peace, please hear him out,” Curt said when they settled onto the couch.

Mrs. Mega sniffed and nodded. “We should, that’s why we all came here,”

Curt looked back at Owen, who was sitting with his neutral expression breaking. He looked like he was about to cry.

“I’m sorry,” His voice cracked as he spoke. “I’m sorry,”

“I’m sorry?” Barb stood up. “That’s all you have to say? After years of you plotting against us, you expect us to accept you again?”

Curt could not believe it. He knew it wouldn’t go well, and the two would have to go into hiding, but he did not expect Barb to get this angry. She looked ready to kill him.

Owen sighed. “This isn’t going to work, I am sorry for taking up your time-”  
“You sit down right now, both of you,” Cynthia snapped. 

Barb and Owen both sank down into the couch. 

“You listen to me. Owen made a mistake, a big mistake. But he can help us take down Chimera. We need him around,” Cynthia said. “And what happened to you guys? What friends are we if we don’t accept him back,”

Owen gave Cynthia a relieved look. Now that Cynthia had his back, it would be rocky but at least he could leave here without having to leave the country.

“Thank you Cynthia,” Curt said, smiling at Cynthia.

“But that doesn’t mean Owen is off the hook. He still betrayed us,” 

Owen looked down at his lap and saw his hands were shaking. He gulped and tried to put them on his knees to balance them but they kept shaking. Soon his whole body started to shake and he gasped as sobs racked his self.

“Owen,” Curt rushed over to where the man was sitting and held him.

But he pushed away Curt and tried to get up before falling onto the ground. His vision started to blur and he curled himself up to place his head against his knees.

Both Cynthia and Mrs. Mega made sure he sat back on the couch while Curt made sure he was holding Owen’s hand the whole time. Tati and Barb just stood above him looking sympathetic.

It took him 10 minutes or so to calm down enough to hear Curt’s frantic whispers to him. Owen sat up before Mrs. Mega pushed his chest back down.

“Tati, dear, go get some water,” She said. 

Owen looked over to Curt who still looked worried and was holding his hand tight.   
“I’m sorry,” He said, not looking at the other occupant’s eyes. 

When did he get so pathetic? When did he become a traitor?

“If I could go back in time, and not be so stupid, I would,” He choked out. “I am so sorry,”

“How bout you rest?” Mrs. Mega suggested. After all these years, she still had a soft spot for the former British spy. “I will make some snacks for you when you awake,”

Owen nodded, not having enough energy to argue, he felt himself drifting off.

“G’night O,” Curt whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

When Owen’s eyes closed and his breathing evened out, he turned to the ladies.

“We need to talk,”


	4. All Was Well- For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barb has some complaints still  
~Sorry this is so short~

Curt sat back on the couch, making sure he was holding Owen’s head as he slept. 

“I know what he did,” Curt started. “I know he tortured us for four years, kept all these secrets behind our backs. But he came back, he apologized, and he wants to fix it

“It might take a while but I want to help him get his life back on track. And truth be told, I still love him,”

Curt looked back down at Owen who was sleeping peacefully. He still did love him. But did Owen still love him?

Curt couldn’t think about this right now. He had to make sure the most important person in his life right now was okay. 

“Ma,” Mrs. Mega looked over at Curt. She was still crying silently and was holding Cynthia’s hand like it was her lifeline. “Please,”

Mrs. Mega nodded and put her shoulder on Cynthia. “We should let them stay the night. We can put this behind us,”

“Yes, of course,” She sighed but reassuringly squeezed her hand.

Barb looked between the others, confused. They were just going to forget this? This wasn’t about her obvious crush on Curt any more, this is about his safety.

“He shouldn’t stay,” 

“Barb-”

“And if he doesn’t leave, I will,” 

Tati shook her head. “Barb, come on, you can’t,”

“But Owen will hurt us again!” She yelled frustratedly, putting her hands on her head.

“He might, yes. But he might not. And like Cynthia said, he could help us as well,” Tati said.

Curt felt Owen move slightly under him but didn’t pay attention to it.

“And how dare you say you still love him,” Barb kept on screaming, ignoring Tati’s pleas to stop. “You don’t love him! He hurt you! Who was there for years making sure you didn’t drink yourself to death because of him,”

Curt was again dumbfounded. Barb was not the type to lash out about things. 

“That’s enough,” Cynthia said. “Barb, like I said before, stop,”

Barb looked like she was going to argue again but Cynthia was right. 

“I’m sorry,” Barb said softly before standing. “I should take a break,”

“We should all take a break,” Mrs. Mega said. “Let’s take a night to ourselves and talk some time this week. We can figure out how to take down Chimera,”

Curt grabbed Owen in his arms. The man opened his eyes slightly at the movement before falling back asleep, cuddling closer. Curt smiled.

All was going to be okay.


	5. Barb and Tati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barb and Tati talk and some things go down

“What the hell was that?” Tati stormed into the room Barb was staying in. Her eyes were flaring with anger. 

“I was just trying to protect Curt,”

“Protect ‘im? He can protect himself! He is his own person, and he forgives Owen and you should too,” 

“I know that Tati! I just want him to be okay,” Barb sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.

“But he can be okay by himself. You have no place to control his life!”

“I’m not controlling his life!”

“You sure seemed like you were just out there,”

“Tati you-”

“What Barb? What?”

Barb had enough of the redhead’s actions. She pushed Tati against the wall, holding her arms above her head. 

Tati knew she could beat Barb’s ass, and so did she, but in that moment she melted into Barb’s touch, letting her pin her against the wall.

Barb saw what happened and leaned in and kissed Tati. Barb was still buzzing with anger but she soon pushed against Tati more, eliminating whatever space they still had between them.

“Barb,” Tati breathed her name like it was the only word she knew. “Bed,”

The sexual tension grew as Barb moved both of them to the bed like Tati instructed.

“Guys? We heard yelling and-”

Mrs. Mega opened the door to find both of the laying on the bed. Her eyes went wide before biting her lip. 

“I’ll be leaving now,” She said.

Barb’s face heated up and she giggled softly. Tati looked mortified, on the other hand.

“Are we going to do this?”

Barb’s face fell and she moved away slightly. “If you still want to,”

Tati nodded and smiled, moving closer to Barb. “Kiss me,”


	6. Prisoner Of His Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback scene  
~Sorry I haven't uploaded in a fat minute, my computer is broken and I just got around to going to the library to write this~

Owen ran through the hallway, his mind racing. He could hear heavy footsteps behind him and yelling.

“Follow him!” 

Owen could barely feel his legs as he pushed open the door to the outside. It was raining. He hasn’t seen rain in years.

The two people jogging on the sidewalk turned to watch the disheveled man. 

“Please, you have to call the police,”

One took out their phone but it was too late. With two huge bangs, the two were dead.

Owen felt all the hope leaving his body. He was quickly pulled back into the warehouse.

“No, please,”

“Owen-”

“I don’t want to go back in-”

“Is he okay?”

“Please don’t lock me up!”

“Mam, call Cynthia!”

“Please, I just want to see my family!”

“Owen wake up!”

Owen gasped and bolted up from the couch.

“Calm down, Owen, it’s just us!”

He felt arms tighten around him and Owen screamed. They were quickly removed and more voices resounded around him. 

Owen moved into a fetal position, putting his hands above his head to protect himself. 

“Honey?”

Owen slowly looked up to Curt. He looked terrified and worried. 

“Curt,” 

Owen got up and enveloped him in a hug, holding on to his partner for his life. 

“You saved me?”

“I- yes, yes, you’re safe,”

“What was that?” Tati asked. 

Owen jumped from her sudden voice but was once again soothed by Curt. 

“Owen, why don’t we sit?”

They moved over to the couch but Owen never let go of Curt. He was practically sitting on Curt’s lap.

“Did you want breakfast?” Mama Mega asked.

Curt nodded before putting Owen’s head against his chest. He was slowly rocking the other man, like Owen had done years ago to help Curt down from his own nightmares.

Once Owen’s breathing was settled and he stopped shaking, Curt moved his chin up so they could look at each other.

“Do you want to talk?”

Owen shook his head. “Later,”

Curt didn’t look disappointed, but rather worried. Mama Mega eventually brought breakfast out to them before leaving them to enjoy each others company.


	7. Fight fight fight fight fight fight fight fi-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Curt have an argument

Surprise, surprise, Owen and Curt didn’t talk about it   
“Later”. Whenever Curt tried to bring it up, Owen quickly changed the subject.

But it was a week later, and they had gotten nothing done with Owen’s emotional stability.

Curt drew the line when he woke up from another nightmare, and wouldn’t come out from under the bed for half an hour, and was unconsolable for another hour.

“Okay, Owen, we need to talk,”

Owen’s expression grows very terrified before he sighs. “I don’t want to-”

“Owen, please,”

“I just don’t want to talk about it,” 

Curt wasn’t angry persay, he just wished Owen would open up.

“I always told you my problems, why can’t you trust me with yours?”

“It’s not about not trusting you!” 

Both men were taken aback by Owen’s outburst. “I just don’t want to talk about it,” Owen repeated.

“Why?!”

“I don’t need to tell you!”

“But-”

“Can we just stop talking about this?”

“You just want me to change the subject?”

“Yes, that’s what I’m asking!”

“I am not going to leave you suffering, we need to talk,”

“We,” Owen pointed at him and Curt, “Don’t need to do anything!”

“What do you mean?”

Owen stopped in his tracks. “I just meant that- that, uhm- nevermind,”

“Do you not want me here?”

“I never said that,”

“You know what,” Curt grabbed his jacket. “I’ve overstayed my visit here. I’ll be back at the hotel,”

“Curt, wa-”

“Save your breath,”

SLAM


	8. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Tati have a heart to heart

Owen didn’t know how long he was on that couch sobbing. His whole body hurt by the time the door cracked open.

“Owen?” 

The man in question jumped at the voice. It wasn’t Curt, it was Tati. Owen wiped his eyes and sat up. 

“Owen, what’s wrong?” Tati looked worried, very worried. 

“Curt left,” He choked out.

“He- what?”

“I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t tell him what was wrong,” Owen said. “And he got angry, and left,”

“Oh,” Tati was never good at comforting people. “Give me a second,”

What did Barb like when she was sad? Ice cream, maybe? And hugs! Yeah, Tati can do that. 

She grabbed ice cream (it was called rocky road, which is a weird name for ice cream if you asked Tati) and returned to the sitting room. 

Owen’s face lit up and he grabbed the ice cream from Tati. 

“I’m sorry to be so emotional, it’s been a long week,”

“I get it,” Tati said. “Uh, hug?”

“That would help,” 

It was an awkward hug, but Owen did feel better. He stayed in Tati’s arms for a bit before leaning onto the couch. 

“Can you bring me back to where Curt is?”

“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, I need to apologise,”

“I don’t think you need to apologise,” Tati said. “You should talk about what you want to talk about, and if you don’t want to say everything, just don’t. Curt should be understanding,”

“You’re right, thank you Tatiana,”

Tati cringed at her full name being said, but when Owen said it, she didn’t mind. She barely even knew Owen, she realized.

So when Tati and Owen got into the car, they talked a lot. They talked about their favorite foods, colors, animals, everything. 

When she pulled up to the hotel, Owen was now smiling. 

“Thank you,” 

“Of course, call me whenever you want to hang out again,”

Owen nodded. He walked up to the room, but stopped before knocking. He didn’t know how this would play out. Would Curt kick him to the curb finally? 

The door opened before Owen could open it himself. He jumped when he was presented with Curt, who looked like he had just been crying.

“I’m so sorry!” Curt flew into his arms.

Owen caught him before walking into the room, and sitting both of them on the bed.

“It’s okay, I promise,”

“I shouldn’t have pushed you and then leave you all alone. I’m sorry for that,”

“I should’ve told you in the first place, I was just scared. Can we talk now?”

“You sure?”

“I am,”


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Short Chapter~  
Owen explains his past

Owen settled onto the bed and sighed, looking at Curt. 

“Four years ago,” He said. “When I… fell

“I woke up in a hospital. I wanted you but, they said you died. I was so heartbroken. They roped me in,”

“Chimera is they?”

Owen nodded and continued his story. “I became hateful and wanted to destroy the people who I thought killed you.

“But when I saw you in that bomb exchange, I couldn’t believe it. After I left and brought it up to the superiors they-...”

Owen took a deep breath and put his head in his hands. Curt rubbed his back as he struggled to voice his past.

“They locked me up,” Owen finally said. “They tortured me, made me go crazy. And they made me torture you,”

He broke off with a sob. “I never wanted to, I always loved you Curt. I was just so sad after your kind of death, I didn’t know what I was doing,”

“I am so sorry Owen,” Curt didn’t know what else to say. 

“I love you Curt, please forgive me,”

“I do,”

Curt spent the day caring for Owen. He just now realized, now knowing his past, how broken and scarred he really was. He flinched at any sudden noise and whenever Curt dropped something, he screamed. 

Owen finally drifted off to sleep after eating and taking a quick shower so Curt took some time for himself. 

He called up his mom.  
“Curt oh my God, we have been so worried! Are you and Owen ok-”

Curt knew it was rude to hang up but he didn’t want to talk. Just wanted to let them know they’re okay.

Curt laid down next to Owen. He didn’t know what to do anymore. This whole week was… fucking shit and exhausting. He just wanted how it was four years ago. He wanted Owen whole again, and he wanted to be engaged with the man he loved goddamnit!

He buried his face in the pillow and sighed angrily. What was he gonna do about this?


	10. Curt's Anger Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt doesn't want to sit on the sidelines any more

The couple found themselves back at Mama Mega’s house for the second time that week, nervous and scared. Owen more than Curt, this time.

The reason they were there was because they needed to talk about Chimera. Curt wanted to take them down more than he ever did. 

“Owen, do you remember anything from your time in Chimera? Any locations?”

“I- they mostly did deals in a warehouse out of town,”

“Do you know the address?”

“Uhm, 122 Glenview Drive,”

“Thank you Owen, I know this is hard for you,” 

“Thanks Mrs. Mega,”

“Oh, honey, please, call me Kate,”

“Thanks Kate,”

“Of course,”

Curt squeezed Owen’s hand. “It’ll be okay, love, I promise. They won’t hurt you again,”

The other people still did not know Owen’s past like Curt did. They still thought he joined willingly and hated them for four years. It was sad, but Curt and Owen agreed not to tell them until after this was all sorted out. They didn’t need the heartache. 

“Okay, I found the place. Now we need a strategy to take it down and learn more about their plan. Owen do you know anything else about their plans?”

“They never told me anything. They didn’t trust me too much. I was just a pawn,”  
Cynthia nodded somberly. “Well, thank you for your help,”

“No problem,”

Cynthia let herself smile softly before returning to her work. 

“That’s it?”

Owen looked over to Curt who was still gripping his hand like it was the only thing keeping him from snapping.

“You’re just going to… deal with it? What about us? We want to take Chimera down as much as you do,”

“But Curt, we need to gather intel before we send you in, just like any other mission,”

“This isn’t like every other mission Cynthia!” Curt yelled. “These are the people who tortured my boyfriend into absolute insanity! You need to let us help you,”

“You will be on the team to storm the warehouse once we-”

“No, we need to do something now!”

“Curt-” 

“Owen, no! I’m not going to sit back and let this happen!”

“Curtis calm down,” Mrs. Mega spoke up. “I get your passionate about this, but we don’t want you to get hurt during this,”

Curt huffed. “Fine but if nothing gets done, nothing is stopping me from finding them and taking it down myself!”

And then Curt was gone. Owen said a quick apology before running after him. Thankfully, he was the one who had the keys to the car, and Curt couldn’t go anywhere without him.

“What happened in there?”

“I’m sorry, I just, I don’t want you to be scared anymore,”

“I will be more scared if you go off on your own against them. Promise me you won’t seek themselves out by yourself?”

“I can’t promise that Owen,”

“Let’s go home,”


	11. Curt's Anger Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt has no choice anymore
> 
> ~This chapter was written a little differently than the other ones, tell me what you think of the style!~
> 
> ~Also this is a teensy bit graphic so be warned~

Owen woke up to a loud thunder storm. He groaned and rolled over, stuffing his face into his pillow.

He looked over to where C… Curt was supposed to be- Why wasn’t Curt in bed?

Owen leaped out of bed and went into the kitchen. No Curt.

He went into the living room. No Curt.

The bathroom? No Curt

Shit.

Where did he go?

\----------------

Curt shuddered as the thunder boomed over him. He tightened his grip on his umbrella and kept on walking.

His destination: 122 Glenview Drive.

\----------------

“Owen, why ‘re you ‘alling me, it’s-”

“Tati, Curt is gone! He’s not here!”

“He’s not- slow down, he isn’t at the house?”

“I searched everywhere! I- Tati what if he went to-”

“Meet me outside in 10 minutes,”

\----------------

Curt discarded his umbrella once he entered the dark and damp building. He grabbed his gun and started walking around the place.

It was too dark for him to see much, but he found himself in a room with different papers and records.

“A- Avery- no- no- B- okay- C- yes there it is,”

The Carvour folder.

\----------------

“Hang tight,” Tati said as she sped out of the hotel parking lot.

Owen grabbed the handles and kept sobbing. All they could hear was his cries and the wind as they swerved through Washington D.C. 

“So, tell me what happened again?” 

“I- I woke *hic* up and he *hic* he wasn- *hic* ‘t there *hic*,”

Tati nodded and put her hand on his hand. “It’ll be fine, okay? Cynthia and Barb and a team are meeting us at the warehouse. Curt will be fine, okay?”

“What if- if-” Owen couldn’t finish the sentence and broke out into more sobs.

“He will be fine,”

\----------------

Before Curt could grab the folder, a cold barrel was put against his head.

“I know you’d come, Mega,” A british and suave voice said behind him.

Curt put his hands up and slowly turned around. The gun was now on his forehead.

“Owen?”  
The DMA laughed. “You think I’m that golden boy? No no no, I’m the Deadliest Man Alive. The only one now,”

“What do you mean?”

“Your Owen,” He laughed at that phrase. “was only one of us. He was good, but weak,”

Curt raised his chin up. He had to know more.

“Why did you take his place?”

“I took his-” He laughed again.

“Is this funny to you?” Curt growled.

“It quite is,” He cocked the gun. “I never took his place, I was here before him! He just waltzed in here and took the title as the golden boy. ‘Till he saw you, that is,”

“What do you mean?”

“He came back from that bomb trade a couple months ago and he was different. He had started asking questions. Like an idiot,”

He laughed again and waved the gun around. “He got his brains blown out for that! Have you seen him after that? Twitchin’ and scared of a little noise. How pathetic,”

Curt bit his lip from defending Owen. It would only get him in more trouble. And he needed to get back to Owen. 

“But now that you’re here Mega… I might give you a taste of what Owen got,”

“You can’t- they’ll come for me,”

“Sit down,”

Curt sat down.

“Good, you can follow directions. Maybe we can have some fun before I kill you,”

Curt’s eyes went wide. Oh shit. This man was sick!

Curt was brave though. He would go through anything to be able to be happy with Owen again.

\----------------

Owen wiped his eyes and nose before getting out of the car. Tati grabbed the gun from her boot and gestured Owen to do the same. He did so and they went into the building.

An umbrella was at the door. 

Curt’s umbrella.

\----------------

Curt bit his lip to try and stop himself from screaming but he couldn’t help but let it out.

“There it is. So beautiful,” The DMA took the knife and dragged it along his face. “I love hearing you scream,”

Curt cringed. “You are horrible,”

“Oh, I know,”

He laughed again and flipped the electrical switch again. Curt screamed as it flooded through his body, torturing every last one of his nerves.

\----------------

“What was that?” Tati asked.

“It’s Curt!”

\----------------

Frantic footsteps could be heard from down the hall.

It was his saviors.

The DMA laughed again, cocking his gun. “Looks like our time is up,”

\----------------

He needed to find Curt. He needed to save him. He needed t-

He opened the door to the room.

“CURT!”

“Stay back or I shoot,” The DMA threatened. “Weapons on the floor, slide them over!”

Owen and Tati did what he said. Curt couldn’t stop looking at Owen, silently pleading for him to forgive him and save him.

“Now that you’re here, why don’t we put on a little show?”

The DMA smiled strangely before grabbing the back of Curt’s shirt, pulling him up. Curt struggled but stood on his feet. He was shaking and twitching.

“Curt,” Owen wanted nothing but to go and hug him. Just, to touch him. But he knew he would get everyone killed if he did that.

“Anything to say before we start?”

Curt shuddered at his hot breath on his neck. 

“I- I’m sorry Owen, Tati. I love you, I love everyone. Please make sure they know that,”  
The DMA laughed again. “What a fucking pity party this has become. Okay, sit back down,”

Before Curt could move, he was pushed into the seat, strapped in and was being blasted with shocks of electricity again.

“OWEN HELP!” He screamed.

The physical torture was bad, but not being able to help Curt who was screaming out for them, hurt more than any wound would. Owen felt tears fall down his cheeks as he grabbed Tati’s hand and held it to stop him from trying to help Curt.

The whole while, the DMA was laughing. 

Curt stopped moving or screaming a few minutes later. Owen was screaming for him to wake up. 

“He’s breathing, now shut up before I shoot you!”

Owen complied and watched as the DMA grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over Curt, making him wake up.

“Ah, there’s sleepy head! I wanted to watch the life drain out of your eyes,”

Once again, the DMA cocked his gun and put it to Curt’s head.

“It’s the end of the line for you, Mega,”

BANG!


	12. Goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter  
Mind if I screech?
> 
> Thank you for reading this yall! This was my favorite fic I've gotten to write, and one of my first long fics!

Owen turned around to see Cynthia standing behind them, gun out.

“Let’s get out of here,” She said.

Owen ran to Curt who was spasming and failing to stay awake in the chair and helped him up.

“O-Owen, I’m sorry,”

“Don’t apologise, I need you to save your breath and try and walk with me. Can you do that?”

Curt nodded weakly and limply let Owen carry him out. 

“It’s okay, we are safe,” 

Cynthia opened the door to the outside. The rain poured onto the four spies but they all got into the car before they got too drenched. 

Owen squeezed Curt in a big hug, not caring about Curt’s wince of pain at that moment. “I’m so glad you’re okay,”

Owen leaned away and slapped Curt before kissing him. “I hate you but I love you so fucking much,”

Curt sighs but kisses back. “I love you too,”

“Okay, stop being so cute back there,” Tati couldn’t keep the smile off her face though.

They were safe. 

\---Five Years Later---

They never really healed. They only learned to adapt. After all these years, Curt and Owen only had nightmares once a month, and were almost about to get married.

Owen, since he fell off the grid, was allowed to still live with Curt and keep his identity, but he wasn’t allowed to be a spy any more.

Neither was Curt. After the DMA’s torture, he developed a temporary paralyzation that took two years to fix so he could use his legs again. 

But they were both happy, and that’s all that mattered. They moved into an apartment together and got two kittens (Caramel (care-a-mel you insolent fucks) and Ramen). 

Their lives were good.

Until Cynthia died.

It wasn’t any badass fight where she died, no, she died in her sleep. Peacefully, like she deserved.

Curt couldn’t believe it. After all his ma’s years of marriage to his boss, he never expected or contemplated any of them would die. 

But he found himself at her funeral. He was crying along with the rain drops.

He clinged onto Owen and could barely hear his ma giving the eulogy. All he could hear was the doctor telling him that Cynthia died. The cries from Tati, his ma, Owen, Barb.

“Curt? Your ma wants you to give you your speech,”

Curt took slow footsteps up to the podium.

“I- I loved Cynthia so much. She was my boss first, then my best friend, then my mother. She was tough, but I will miss the moments where she smiled and laughed and was- alive,” Curt choked up and looked at Owen. He looked so proud.

“I just want to make sure Cynthia’s memory lives on forever, it’s what she d-”

A bang resounded through the reception.

Curt gasped and looked down at his chest.

His blood leaked out of his own body.

He fell onto the wet grass.

Tire screeches.

Hands.

“Curt! Curt- you’re going to be okay- SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!”

Curt’s body made it to the hospital, but Curt didn’t.

Two deaths were mourned that day.

Curt Mega and Cynthia Houston-Mega…

Were dead.


End file.
